1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to a brake device for cycles and having a supporting seat for suitably supporting spring members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake devices for cycles comprise a pair of brake arms each having a brake shoe attached thereto for engaging with wheel rims and for braking wheels of cycles. Some of the typical brake devices may include one or more spring members for engaging with the brake arms and for biasing the brake arms to cause or to force the brake shoes to engage with the wheel rims.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,185 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,889 to Tsai disclose two of the typical brake devices each having a spring member for engaging with the brake arms. However, the brake arms each includes a headed metal projection for engaging with and for resting the spring member. The spring member and the metal projection are both made of hard or metal materials, such that the spring member may not be stably supported in place with the metal projection, and the spring member may be damaged due to frictional scraping with the metal projection.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a brake device for cycles and having a supporting seat for suitably supporting spring members.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a brake device for cycle, the brake device comprising a first brake arm and a second brake arm pivotally secured together, for attaching to the cycle, and each including a first end having a brake shoe attached thereto for braking purposes, and each including a middle portion and a second end, a brake cable coupled to the second ends of the first and the second brake arms, for moving the second ends of the first and the second brake arms toward and away from each other, a spring member including a first end for attaching to the cycle, and a second end, the first brake arm including an extension extended therefrom and having a depression formed therein for receiving the second end of the spring member, and means for cushioning the second end of the spring member, and thus for stably and resiliently receiving and retaining the second end of the spring member in the extension of the first brake arm.
The extension is a preferably tubular extension having a bore formed therein and communicating with the depression of the extension. The second end of the spring member may thus be engaged into the bore of the extension of the first brake arm.
The cushioning means includes a cushioning member received in the bore of the extension and engaged with the second end of the spring member for cushioning the second end of the spring member.
The cushioning member includes a recess formed therein and aligned with the depression of the extension for receiving and seating the second end of the spring member.
A link may further be provided and includes a first end pivotally coupled to the middle portion of the first brake arm, and a second end pivotally coupled to the middle portion of the second brake arm.
The link includes a cavity formed in the first end thereof for receiving the first end of the spring member.
A protective sleeve is further provided and engaged with the second end of the first brake arm, the brake cable is engaged through the protective sleeve and the second end of the first brake arm and secured to the second end of the second brake arm.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.